Speak Now!
by Sexistentialist
Summary: *For The Stupendous Jimbo's Most Challenging Romance Contest Ever Created* "I would have loved to attend my bestie's wedding...be the supporting friend to attend one of his most important events. But I can't help have problems sitting through this one...
1. History Lessons

**Speak Now**

**Chapter 1 : History Lessons**

* * *

The forecast for today was cloudy.

60% chance of snow, 25% chance of raining foxes and wolves, 14.99% chance of the world ending, 0.49% chance of me barging into someone's wedding, and 0.51% chance of _**me**_ barging into my best friend's wedding.

I stepped out of my car, parked in the space where the couple's limousine would soon be sitting idle, waiting to take the happily married away on their surely-expensive honeymoon.

Today was my best friend Lucas's wedding with a lady whom he had met 6 months ago. Lucas is one beautiful man; he has beautiful eyes that put stars to shame, an attractive shy smile and a powerful brain (maybe the reason why he has PSI?). We have been best friends for almost a decade, ever since that first day I met him in grade 8. I was the new girl, moving into a new town, he was the shy guy...

And, we just went from there.

We have been inseparable ever since. I was there for him during his first crush. I was there for him when his mother and brother died. I was there when he won the gold medal for the math-letics and I was the one defending him whenever he got taunted or teased. Now, 10 years later, he's getting married... Now, normally, I would have loved to attend my best friend's wedding, be the supporting friend to share one of his best and happiest moments.

...

Due to some reasons, however, I cannot help but have problems sitting through this one.

Firstly, the woman, called Toadette, is...well... let's just put it this way...calling her not human is the understatement of the century. She has a mushroom growing straight out of her head.

...Yes, a mushroom. I might not be a geneticist, or some big shot scientist, but I do know that one should stick to their own kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, genus and species. Otherwise, Lucas might end up having children that are, god-forbid, warpy-faced and infertile...like a mule.

...And no, I am not on a drug trip... I think.

Secondly, you know those horrible stories about brides being a tad too bitchy during the prep period? The "Man, I'm never going to be like that bride" bride stories? Yeah, she's one of those-except, imagine it being like that for the rest of your married life. I only had to spend 30 minutes with her for me to deduce that she is a **MAJOR **control freak. For example, once, due to Lucas's absolutely manipulative, adorable puppy-dog pout, I accompanied his fiancee to the gown shop to try on her $2,500 bridal gown.

...Wait, hold on a minute, $ 2,500? FOR A DRESS YOU'RE ONLY GONNA WEAR ONCE? FFFF- …

Sometimes, the complexity of the female race is so astounding that it even baffles some of the same race.

Anyways, as soon as the store clerk had uncovered the dress from its cardboard box, I was in awe. The dress, although overpriced for a wedding dress, was absolutely beautiful. The dress fabric was mainly comprised of silk and cashmere, giving it that "heavenly" sheen. It was a beautiful, elegant off-shoulder dress, supposed to accentuate that beautiful bone structure at the base of the neck. The dress had a few, smooth ruffles at the bottom and a flowing lace train gracefully trailing behind.

It was...absolute gorgeous.

But, woah, not for bridezilla. As soon as she saw the dress, she immediately started to scream about how the colour of her dress is wrong and how the off-shoulder look is going to hide, NOT FLAUNT, her **NON-EXISTENT** chest. She flew into a quick rage, grabbing the dress by the tag. She then continued to harass the poor, scared attendant about dress colours, about how the dress colour was IVORY, not ricotta white like she ordered. She then threw the dress on the ground and stomped away. The salesperson lowered her head, ashamed. I could tell that by the way she shivered that she was about to cry from absolute fear.

It was her first day.

Third reason: the bitch didn't even invite me to their wedding...something about me being too short to fit a gown. I'M 5'5 DAMMIT! 5'5! TOADS AREN'T EXACTLY TALL! I am not that SHORT! I had a growth spurt last year and I'm up to Lucas's shoulder now! You heard that, Bridezilla? HIS SHOULDER!

And lastly, most arguably the driving force behind my mission:

*insert big inhale here*

I am madly in love with my best friend.

...Yes, I am in love with that blonde, cow-lick haired boy. It had taken years, an unexpected engagement to bridezilla and one very observant princess to finally realize that the urge to hug him and to touch him is not just because of our friendship; it is something much more wonderful, and beautiful than that.

A cold, winter breeze swept by, snapping me out of my trance. Unconsciously, I drew my pink parka around my shoulders and gazed at the church: an old, mossy, traditional building awkwardly jutting out in the industrial center of downtown New Pork City. It was probably one of the few monumental buildings that survived Porky's mass industrialization of the Nowhere Islands... or so Lucas tells me. I shook my head, stopping myself from getting lost in another train of thought. Slowly, I inhaled. My eyes watered from the sharpness of the cold air, but it de-fogged my head. My mission was obvious and clear: I crash my best friend's wedding and I profess my love for him in front of his family, friends and everyone important to him.

Not that difficult, right?

...

Wish me luck.

I helped myself up the grey cobblestone steps toward the old, dilapidated building, admiring the beautiful statue garden in front of the church, and stained glass windows on the church itself. I loved history, and this place, the Nowhere Islands, is just teeming with interesting stories. A few Porky statues, comic parodies of the Statue Of Liberty, were still standing. Most of them were, however, wrecked by...well, almost anyone really. Porky was really hated in the Nowhere Islands during the Era of Beginnings. He completely destroyed the natural world and the simplicity of living in the Nowhere Islands. Lucas told me that when he was around nine years old, there was no monetary system in place in Tazmily! People would just rely on nature and what it gives them. You could walk into a store and just take what ever it is you wanted or needed. They lived hand in hand with nature and each other. At least they did before Porky came into power. Porky is, in theory, kind of like the Hitler of the Nowhere Islands, separating himself as the elite and wanting to wipe out the rest of the humans to create his own silly little world. And because of this pathetic desires, Lucas had a very, very painful past...

But that is all over now. He got over the pain of losing loved ones and carried on to live his life. He not only took it in strides, but the courage and bravery that it took him to put it his painful past behind him was...admirable.

I fell in love with him because of that.

That's what I need...courage.

And I know exactly where to get it.

I shuffled around in my coat pocket, producing a water bottle full of a dark, foul-smelling liquid.

Peach said that it would help me calm my nerves and give me courage. She calls it her "Dump Drug", or something like that.

I took a few quick gulps.

A bitter taste quickly invaded my taste buds, and brought a warm sensation surging down as I swallowed it.

Nice. Thanks for the whiskey, Peach.

I gently placed one of my gloved hands on the rusty door handle of the church, going through the plan again in my mind: come in, proclaim love, then hope for the best.

…

I'm fucking doomed.

* * *

**Hey ho, SugarBullet reporting for duty : D** **If you're reading this, good for you! I love you already!**

**This is for The Stupendous Jimbo's (or Mr. Jimbo, as I refer to him) The Most Challenging Romance Contest Ever Created CONTEST! W00000T! If you want contest details, go here: .net/s/6211653/1/The_Most_Challenging_Romance_Contest_Ever_Created.**

**The story is created with an irony in mind. The contest entry was supposed to not contain any dialogue yet here Nana is, about to speak. It's supposed to convey something very special about romance and love... **

**UPDATE:08/04/2011- Re-edited~! After all, there is no way I'm going to give up on this story! However, there will be no A/N in the other chapters, just cause I'd like this to flow as smoothly as I can. , ~ READ AND REVIEW GUYS~!**

**DISCLAIMER: Lucas, Nana, SSBB and Mother 3 all belong to Nintendo. If Mother 3 was mine, I'd be richer than Bill Gates himself.**


	2. Mind Raping Ribbons

**Speak Now **

**Chapter 2 : Mind-Raping Ribbons**

* * *

The wooden side doors creaked loudly as I crept into the church. The church was just as I had expected it: everything had frills and flowers, either on it or in it. The pews were adorned by beautiful pink begonias and huge, perky ribbons. I shake my head at how little the bride knew my Lucas. He hates ribbons and has always hated them ever since he was a kid. He told me once that during recess when he was in kindergarten, the girls would flock towards him, threatening to do something very evil to him. Being the jumpy little guy that he was, he'd always run away from the girls. But one afternoon, they got a hold of him before he escaped. They got a bit...rabid with the scissors, the doll costumes and the little starry hair clips. Lucas spent the day as a cross-dressing bear with little starry hair clips on his cute, pony-tailed head. He would have changed out of it, had his shirt not been torn to shreds during his "extreme" makeover.

Ribbons have always reminded Lucas about the girls that assaulted him that day, mainly because of the bright red ribbon that their "leader" wore.

And apart from the mind-raping ribbons, the bride didn't know that Lucas was mildly allergic to pollen.

Mildly, meaning that he develops rashes, fevers, sneezing and headaches when he comes in contact with pollens. I do sincerely hope the flowers are fake, for her health's sake.

I just find it so ironic that someone who knew so little about Lucas is about to get married to him. I know how Lucas takes marriages and love seriously. That is why he just doesn't go around and have one night stands. No, Lucas is a very rare kind of man. He want love, passion, companionship and security in a relationship, which in my opinion, is pretty rare nowadays. He doesn't want relationships to be on an entirely superficial basis. He wants to love a person wholeheartedly and he wants that person to reciprocate the same intensity of love that he gives. Men like Lucas are a dying breed. He is a romantic. A hopeless romantic, but a realistic one. He may not write poetry or serenade you on your balcony, but he has a unique way of showing you that he loves you.

I remember once when we were sixteen and I had to go on 3 month long vacation with my family for my birthday. I truly did not expect it, but he sent me a gift through the mail. As I tear through the package, I saw various items that I once told him I wanted. He sent me a white board with 8 different coloured marker, some bags of Skittles, my favourite candy, a power converter (I was whining to him how the European plugs don't match the North American plugs and how I couldn't charge my DS) and a simple letter.

For some, such gifts would have come across as the person being rather random, or that the fact that it is inexpensive might automatically mark the present as a bad one. But for me, it was one of the best presents I have ever received. Sure, I got an iPod, a drawing tablet and all those expensive stuff, but it was really his gift that left a huge impact on me. It gave the impression that someone actually listens to me and not just passively. He remembered things that I said that even I couldn't. That really made me feel special.

That is one of the things I loved about him.

Which is why I am so opposed to this wedding. I have a feeling that I know Lucas more than anyone else. The only person should be with is me... I know it.

I just wish that I know whether or not he feels the same about me.

On the lighter side, the guests seem to be enjoying themselves. There was friendly chatter in the air as the guests arrived and took their seats in the wooden pews. I looked around, quickly spotting the bride's family, a handful of Toads whose regular vests and dresses were replaced by, wait for it, light green tuxedos and mint-green skirts that go up to their knees...or at least where their knees should be. They were looking rather...uhm...proud of their pastel green clothing. Seriously. They look like they own the whole damn affair. Ah...the pride of Toads who cannot even protect their princess...

Speaking of Toads, I notice one meekly coming out of a room in the back. She looked really depressed... like her self-esteem had taken intense battering and is beyond repair.

I can only guess who is inside that room.

Softly smiling, I sat beside my brother who, unlike me, was invited to the wedding. He smiled back and jerked his head towards the direction of the altar. I sharply inhaled.

Waiting up at the altar, with Ness as his best man, was Lucas.

Now, I could have also spent the whole 6,000 words describing how amazing he looked in his white tux, but as to not bore you, I will use only three: absolutely, (unfortunately) indescribable.

He has left my mouth hanging at the hinges in awe, and my heart beating erratically.

And all he did was stand there and look pretty.

Loud as a fog horn, the sounds of a pipe organ started to float through the air, snapping me out of my daydream. I slowly turned my head towards the main altar doors. The song made me feel a little nostalgic. It brought back memories...good memories of halloweens and haunted houses...of trick or treating and laughter... childhood memories made with my best friend.

I can't help but smile a little.

The bridal procession slowly made their way down the aisle. This would have been dull and boring like most...had the bridesmaids and groomsmen be of the same height. I watch my friend, Zelda, awkwardly bent as she tries to keep her hand on her partner's arm, a Toad 3 feet below her elbow.

I wanted to laugh.

I wanted to laugh so hard... I wanted to laugh at the bridal procession, I wanted to laugh at the gay-looking flowers and the ostentatious hot pink ribbons, I wanted to laugh at the ugly yellow bridesmaids dresses and the terrible mint-green clothes the Toads were wearing. I wanted to laugh at the whole ridiculous situation. I wanted to laugh at it with my best friend and forget about it...

But instead I started to cry.

I cried for all those years, years of stupid obliviousness. I cried for the ruined possibilities of bliss. I cried for the possibility that I might lose my best friend. I might lose my first love. I might lose Lucas to this...freak of nature...all this heartache because of my stupid ignorance.

I was lost in my own tears when I felt a hand pat my back. I look through blurry eyes and saw my brother place one finger over his lips and make a shushing sound. Somehow, with that gesture, he comforted me and encouraged me to let it all out. He, along with the mansion's gossip girl Peach, were the only ones who knew about my plan. I cried for a bit more... pouring all of the sadness, the confusion, the stupidity and the anger I felt into my poor sleeve. I then wiped my tears with the back of my hand, and smiled, silently thanking my brother.

I awkwardly shifted in my seat, a lump forming in my throat. My mind was running 140mph, rapidly screaming orders. my hands were shaking, my heart was pounding hard.

This is it.

This is what will make or break my future.

I am ready.

Or at least I better be.

Church bells ring.

The ceremony has now begun.

* * *

**Or not. u READ AND REVIEW GUYS~!**

DISCLAIMER: Lucas, Nana, SSBB and Mother 3 all belong to Nintendo. If Mother 3 was mine, I'd be richer than Bill Gates himself.


	3. Actions Speak Louder

Speak Now

Chapter 3 : Action Speak Louder

The preacher's deep voice made it sound as if it was a demand, not a question.

A demand to speak. Now.

Whoever wanted to go ahead and ruin this expensive occasion and the hopes of the almost-wed couple and the crowd should really speak now.

…There was a silence.

My last chance.

Gathering all of my strength, I slowly stood up, my knees shaking, my hands trembling, my pulse racing.

Slowly, like in the movies, everyone's eyes turned towards me.

The atmosphere turned stiff as gaping mouths, horrified looks, surprised expressions (and smiles from certain people) painted everyone's facial expressions. Everyone was just so surprised that anyone would want to break up this wonderful occasion.

I summoned all of the courage I have... and I tried to speak.

...but somehow, I could not.

Words were stuck on my throat and would not come out. Great. Just. **FREAKING**. great.

Strong heat seared my cheeks and my ears. My mind went all fuzzy because of embarrassment, but through it all, I forced myself to look at Lucas and Lucas alone. His warm, brown eyes stared back, confused.

I am not this kind of girl, who rudely barges into weddings and ruins good occasions. I am not the kind of girl who speaks her mind, even if asked. I am not the kind of girl to makes waves in the perfectly ironed tablecloth of fate. I am just Nana. Plain Jane Extraordinaire. I am not that attractive, and I have always been a very quiet girl. I have an odd way of looking at the world, but come to think of it, so does Lucas. We both look through the world through rose-coloured glasses. People don't normally wait until the wedding to tell someone they love who is getting married to someone else how they felt. People rarely barge into the church and crash weddings nowadays.

Probably because, unlike me, people find the courage to tell the on they are in love with what they are feeling. Either that, or they accept the cards that fate has dealt them. It is unfortunate that it had come to this, and now that I have his, (and everyone else's) attention, I cannot speak. I cannot find the courage to tell him what I felt, to tell him that he is just not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl... that the right girl is standing here...ready to embarrass herself and to ruin her already fragile self-esteem just to get a chance of being with him...

The situation was just oozing with irony.

Fortunately, Lucas needed no words from me. As if awakening from a spell, he quickly descended from the altar and jogged down the aisle. Not bothering to stop, his body collided with mine. His tackle sent me flying towards the red carpeting on the floor where the bride had walked earlier. His warm body was tightly pressed against mine. I could feel his heart beating against my chest. I felt my cheeks burn hotter and my heart beat wilder. Lucas and I have never been this close before...never in our 10 years of friendship. And yet, Lucas acted as if he was used to our bodies being so...close together.

I got lost into those big brown eyes. His hand on the nape of my neck, softly lifting my head from the ground, sent sparks flying through my spine.

Before I realized what's going on, he slowly lowered his face towards mine, our lips millimeters from each other. My breathing quickened. There was a fluttering, yearning feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could feel his other hand snake towards my neck, and my shoulders...

...Oh...I was in heaven.

The moment he captured my lips, my body went ablaze (figuratively). I was consumed by the heat of the passion and the pull of his soft, strawberry-chapstick lips. My eyes slowly glazed over and closed. My mind completely went blank because of the boldness and the utter intensity of the moment. My last thoughts were of his addictive lips, and the intoxicating way he tastes...

Our little spontaneous kissing scene was interrupted by loud screech. Lucas quickly turned his head to the general direction of the noise. I, however, could not. It was like Lucas's kiss had paralyzed every nerve of my body.

The bride flew into a horrendous fit of rage, like an ultimate chimera on the loose. She flew down the aisle towards Lucas, shrieking like a banshee. She grabbed Lucas from behind and trapped him in a suffocating embrace, maniacally shouting her wedding vows.

I snapped out of my love coma. I soon as I saw Lucas gasping for breath, I lost all immobility and all of my thinking processes. I went mad.

Adrenaline surging through my veins, I quickly grabbed on one of the loose floor boards and pulled it straight out of the ground. Not even thinking about consequences or the source of my inhumane strength (Which I just assume came from the adrenaline rush) I strike her in the back of the head with the floorboard, like a bat to a baseball: once, for stealing Lucas, twice for breaking up a magical moment between us, and a third time for stealing him again.

However, instead of her screeching in pain, or dying, she cackled. Hell, she can cackle. Angry glowing green eyes glared at me, her thin blood-red lips stretched into a creepy smile...like that MSN emoticon for : D

Dropping Lucas, she charged at me.

I closed my eyes, expecting a pretty painful assault. With my adrenaline rush gone and fear firmly planting me onto the ground, I resigned myself to whatever torture monster bride has in mind.

At least, I accomplished my mission...

Then, all of a sudden, everything went quiet. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lucas, and his hand emitting a strange blue light. Chimera bride was lying on the floor, quiet but not dead. Her eyes were still blinking and the echo in the church amplified her heavy, raspy breathing, frightening even the most fearless guest. But at the moment I wasn't very concerned about Ultimate Chimera bride, or the baffled crowd, or the ruined occasion...

The soft blue light slowly disappeared. Lucas slowly approached me, his gentle brown eyes looking directly at me. He slowly took me into his arms, lifting me bridal-style.

He leaned in for another mind-blowing kisses...

* * *

**Ahahaha~ So, PK LOVE saved the damsel. YAY~!**

**Read and REVIEW guys~! Don't fave and run~!**


	4. Nana used GUTS!

Speak Now

Chapter 4 : Nana used GUTS!

* * *

I felt my eyes slowly open, the surroundings a blurry red and yellow, a familiar monochromatic scheme of brown... and a blinding white. I hold my hand over my eyes to shield them from the assaulting fluorescent lighting. My vision cleared up and I saw Lucas bending over my bed, his face once again millimeters from my face. Relief was written all over his cute face.

It took me a few seconds to process the moment. Then, I realized just how REALLY close Lucas was to me and my pajamas. As a reflex from all of Toon Link's silly "wake up" pranks, I sat up and gathered up the blanket to cover up my non-existent chest. I madly blush as Lucas laugh at my feeble attempt.

Because of the sudden movement, my head started to throb painfully. I ask Lucas what had happened to me to give me such a full-scale headache. He softly chuckled and held up a mushroom lying on my bedside table.

A few moments were needed for me to understand why the heck Lucas was holding a mushroom and how the heck could that mushroom have given me such a headache...

Then, it finally came rushing back to me.

Lucas and I were sitting on the front porch of the Smash Mansion, drinking lemonade and eating Doritos. He was telling me a story about how once, during his adventures, he went on an unintentional drug trip. He and his companions had to walk on the bottom of the ocean to cross to Tanetane Island, where something of great importance, though I can't remember what, was being kept by some cross-dressing magical transvestite who lives in a house shaped like a wentletrap shell. Apart from the odd guardian of the treasure, Lucas was forced to barter his first kiss for some oxygen. Wanna take a stab as to how and why? Well, in the bottom of Tazmily Sea, there are these oxygen-supplying machines in the guise of creepy mermen. Yes, you have to make out with an oxygen tank in the shape of a merman to get your oxygen. Now do you understand why Lucas's sexuality was always questioned?

Seriously. Look up Lucas on fanfiction. net and you'll see how many fanfics he has there that has him either making out with Ness, or having a sexual romp with Red.

...

_**Seriously. I dare you.**_

After exploring the ocean floor for a bit, a sudden whirlpool sucked Lucas and his friends (including his dog) in, making them lose consciousness.

Fortunately, they washed up on the shore of a strange island. Unfortunately, they felt tired and weak, making them susceptible to enemies. While looking for something to eat to recuperate their strength, they found a pile of mushrooms growing out of an old, rotting tree stump. Doing what they had to, they ate it.

And, a rousing drug trip ensures...

Lucas pulled on out of his old, travelling knapsack to show all of a sudden, Ness, listening in on the conversation, dared me to eat it. Affected by the taunting grin slathered on his face, I ate it.

...

And so...the whole thing...the wedding...the barging in... Bridezilla... it was all a hallucination.

Great.

Just great.

All of the things that I have done to tell Lucas... All the energy and the courage it took me to get my happy-ever-after...and now I realize that it was all a dream?

... Surprise, me! You just went on a drug trip. Congratu-ma-lations.

Love is a funny thing. In love, saying the right thing at the right moment is extremely crucial. In fact, it's so important, that the majority of us would hesitate, for fear for saying the wrong things at the wrong moments...or never seeing the moment to say it at all. But, now, in this very moment, the only fear in my mind is the fear of letting this moment pass without me saying what I feel. Maybe what I'll say is wrong, or might be too much for him. Right now, however, I won't let anything, including my insecurity, stop me from telling him how I feel. I won't let Lucas slip through my fingers, just like I did in my dream. I deserve to look back on my life and not see any regret upon any given moment, no voices whispering how things could have been but aren't.

There is a time to be silent. There is a time where I have to measure my words correctly. But now is not the time for that. It is time to speak now.

But heck, why speak, when I could show him? After all, actions speak louder than words. And there is no better way of saying 'I love you' than with a soft, simple kiss.

True, this could be the end of our friendship...but could be the start of something wonderful.

I'm willing to take that risk. After all, I might end up with something more valuable than our friendship. Taking a dive at him, I softly placed my lips over his, which were still busy explaining...

...

Best way to shut someone up.

* * *

**Okay guys, ONE MORE CHAPTER~! So tell me, did you enjoy it? Was it worth your precious time? Please drop a review! I'd really appreciate it!**


	5. Pollyanna

**Speak Now**

**Chapter 5 : Pollyanna**

* * *

_**Two Years Later...**_

Standing in front of me was a woman I don't recognize. Her brown hair was down, as opposed to up and hidden in her pink hood, and light, bouncy curls grazed her bare shoulders up to the small of her back. Her brown eyes, played up by some make up, sparkled like the gems on the tiara on her head. She was wearing a beautiful light pnk dress, the woman's signature colour. The gown was a lacy strapless, accentuating the woman's sexy shoulders. It had a ruched bodice to create an illusion of...a bigger chest and trumpet skirt with chapel train designs which ended an inch or so above her knees. Her shoes, with heels about 3 inches high to make up for her petite figure, had small faux leather rosettes on them. The woman in the mirror looked like a princess...And the longer I stared at her, the harder I found it to believe that she was actually me.

The church bells rang loud and was heard all over Tazmily, Lucas's home village. The air was buzzing with excitement. You could feel the energy vibrating through the air. Lucas's wedding was the one of the very first occasions in Tazmily that truly felt festive. The spring breeze smelled like wild flowers and grass. The people, his family, his friends, dressed in their best clothes, wore big smiles on their faces. The air was filled with joyful music, streamers and balloons. It felt so much like a fairy tale, I find it hard to believe that I am getting married in the most amazing wedding gown and to the most amazing man in the world.

The venue of the wedding was on top of the cliff near Sunset Cemetery, the hill where Lucas's mother was buried. The venue was perfect in my opinion. The sunflowers grew rampant all over the hill, their large sunny heads accenting the already joyful atmosphere. The salty sea spray and the crashing of the waves beneath completed the fairy tale setting. Some of the villagers thought that it was quite terrifying to be having a wedding close to a grave, but Lucas did not care. He wanted his mother to be there, and I, personally admire that about him, his attachment to his family...

I really admire that.

**~*~*~ Lucas's POV ~*~*~**

The clash of the cymbals and the first notes of 'Pollyanna' hang grandly in the air, signaling the entrance of the bridal procession. I fixed my eyes onto the dark, shady area where I was told during rehearsals that the bride was supposed to be coming from. I anxiously fiddled my thumb, wanting so much to see my beautiful bride. I haven't seen her for a whole week because this silly superstition that Peach and Zelda had about seeing the bride before the wedding...or something like that.

Peach and Zelda were so ecstatic when they heard that we were getting married, they literally jumped up and down like school girls whose crush just acknowledge them. Ever since that day, they have handled the entire affair, from the type of wine the reception was going to drink, to the colour of my bow tie, which is by the way, bothering the living hell out of me.

Nana wasn't like any girl I have ever seen. She didn't want to be involved in the whole affair of planning our wedding. She said that she really doesn't care if we get married in Luigi's Mansion or at the top of Icicle Mountain, as long as it's with me...

Heh, it was funny when we both started dating, it was kind of weird between us... we didn't know what to do! Took me about three months to land myself close, not on, _**CLOSE**_, to first base. I remember gathering up all of my courage and giving her a peck on the lips at her bus stop. It wasn't exactly Hollywood-like, firework induce kiss, but...it was...pretty amazing... It's amazing what a soft kiss can do to someone... I remember her face turning red the second our kiss was over... Ah...she was so adorable...although, even now, 2 years into the relationship, she still denies her cuteness...

Well, I guess, in that way, Nana is like most women...but only in that way.

After the first year and all the awkwardness, we settled into this comfortable lover-best friend sort of thing. We did everything together, from cooking and cleaning up, and to...well...things you can only do with your lover... (Yes. It is pretty hot.)

It took me two years, but all that waiting was worth it. Now, I am sure, with every cell, every fibre, every muscle in my body, that I love her, much more than I thought I could love someone. She brought out a side in me that I never knew existed... I know I may sound clichéd and over-romatisized but it's true. It's exactly how I feel about her.

I knew I loved her...so I asked for her hand...

A light tap brought me back to reality. Ness smiled at me and darted his eyes to the dark spot I was supposed to be watching... I quickly looked, the last of the bridesmaids taking their seats.

And there she was.

Bathed in light, she walked down the aisle, looking like an angel. I doubt that even Pit, who was leading the ceremony, would deny that she did. A veil concealed her face, which I already knew to be beautiful... She looked...absolutely breathtaking.

She arrived at the altar, the final beats of 'Pollyanna' disappearing...

She looked at me, and smiled behind her translucent veil...and I felt my heart beat faster.

How did I not see her as this when I was young?

…

...!

...Goodness, she's turning me into a rabid feminist.

* * *

**ALRIGHT, since that was the last one, CUE LONG ARTIST COMMENT! *curtain unveils***

**Well, wasn't that fun? I definitely enjoyed editing and writing it, and I'm sure you did too! (You just don't want to admit it.) ^,^ Being utterly honest, I never thought that this piece would stand a chance against the writing powerhouses like Araceli L, PitFTw and FoxPilot who are my biggest competition right now. But due to the email from some reviewer *BIG POWERHOUSE, this writer* I now firmly believe that this fanfiction has a fighting chance. After all, it is real. Yes, Lucas and Nana and the whole barging into a wedding type of thing is entirely fictional. However, the inspiration behind it is very real. The emotions are real. Very real. So, I'd like to dedicate this to the ONE person that made me speak at that moment. The person that gave me the courage, the love and all the Skittles that I can eat. Thanks for everything, love. You are special to me. And I hope our love story reaches everyone's heart and makes them believe that love is possible...you just have to speak up~**

**P.S. If I do win, I'd like a song that tells a story. A story about a love that can break through any walls and reach the sky. I'd like it to be as emotional as Paper Plane by Rin Kagamine. Also the melody and lyrics (if there are lyrics,) matter to me. I want a song about love being possible between two different people, in two different worlds.**

**SHEESH. AREN'T YOU THE ROMANTIC, SugarBullet. What's next? You expect rose petals to come down whenever you step outside?**

...

**Read and review, please!  
**


End file.
